The Intruder
by GCG23
Summary: a kind of companion story to my first fanfic 'Look At Me'. but you can read this on its own. it centers around Chuck and Sarah 4 months after he got back from Panama. one night an unexpected visitor shows up. question is how will Sarah handle it.


**THE INTRUDER.**

Hey all.

I'd like to thank you guys so much for the support with my first fanfic story. I've been so motivated that I've decided to write more.

So this story follows my first, 'Look At Me', but you don't have to actually read that. Well actually you kinda do. This story is based around Chuck and Sarah, of course, and Camille Greyson. She was briefly introduced in my first story as Chuck's training partner when he attended extensive training in Panama. Well, now we get a chance to actually meet her as she visits 4 months later.

Question is, how will Sarah react.

And by the way Sarah's not pregnant. If you've read the last story you'd know that they had sex without protection. I just decided not to make things so complicated as Sarah is going to need to be quite fit and agile at this point.

**Please read and review.**

I don't own Chuck or anything related to Chuck, because if I did it would definitely be rated 16.

* * *

><p>Sarah was lying down on the couch sifting through all the television channels to find something worth leaving on for more than a minute. But to no avail, she switched through 25 channels until coming to the 26th one. It was none other than Chuck's favorite movie- TRON. She smiled widely to herself as she thought of her nerd husband.<p>

He was still at Buy More working a late shift. Unfortunately Morgan could not bail him out as other employees were starting to notice that Chuck hardly worked. And by other employees she was referring to Jeff and Lester, the leaders of the Buy-Morons.

Sarah laid her head on the arm rest of the sofa and watched her husband's favorite movie of all time. As her eyes fought to stay open and sleep finally claimed her body, Sarah forced her mind to think of Chuck. Her mind drifted to memories of the both of them. There first date, first kiss, first time they had sex and of course their wedding.

Sarah was so content in her life at this moment. She had an AWESOME husband, a new family of her own, a thrilling career that she shared with Chuck and of course the best sex life anyone in the world could have. No one in the world could dispute that! Chuck and she had sex in almost every corner of their apartment. From the bathroom, to every bedroom, the dining room table (that was a little painful, Sarah thought to herself), the sofa and coffee table…. well one could get the picture.

She really wished Chuck was there with her at that very moment. All she wanted to do was curl up into his arms and feel safe with him by her side. With one final look at the clock, it was 7 pm; she tucked the blanket under chin and easily dozed.

Chuck finally clocked out at the Buy More. He glanced over at his silver watch and saw the time was 10 pm. With a heavy sigh he thought of how Sarah must be waiting for him at home all alone. He truly missed her this day. It was one of the longest days they'd spent apart ever since getting back from Panama.

"Morgan, I'm heading home! See you tomorrow, buddy!" Chuck screamed across the electronics store to his best friend/boss. Morgan simply gave a salute to Chuck, signaling a job well done. Chuck had a huge smile stretched across his face at the thought of getting home to Sarah. He felt like a love sick teenager. The butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. He stopped off at Domino's for a late snack for him and Sarah.

Once he reached Echo Park, he literally jumped out of the car in a flash and ran across the courtyard. He was trying to avoid anybody that may have seen him. As much as he would love to talk to his family, unfortunately at this point there was only one person in his mind. He fumbled for his keys in his black pants. He just couldn't seem to pick the right key to slot into the key hole.

After a few seconds he finally found the correct key, he slotted it in. His heart was racing as he imagined Sarah waiting for him with a bottle of wine and her negligee on. He turned the key, took a minute to compose himself and opened the door.

What he found was not exactly what he expected, but somehow the sight of a fast asleep Sarah sufficed. He stood at the doorway, reveling in the sight of his wife fast asleep on the arm rest of their red couch. Chuck drank in the sight with a huge smile plastered on his face. He walked slowly to her, making sure not to wake her, and placed to pizza box on the coffee table.

Chuck knelt down behind the arm rest and took a moment to enjoy the sight of the most amazing women in the world. (well at least that's what he thought) The light from the television screen perfectly accentuated her flawless features. Chuck glanced over at the television and saw that TRON was just finishing. He gleamed at Sarah watching his all time favorite movie. She was thinking of him as much as he was thinking of her, Chuck reflected to himself. He also saw that it was 10h45.

He was not surprised at that point, that she did not stay awake. Still kneeling behind the arm rest, he saw a strand of her golden hair fall over her face. Chuck used his index finger and gently moved it over Sarah's ear, tucking it behind to ensure it does not fall again. As much as he tried not to wake her, as he barely touched her skin, Sarah began to stir. She let out a little moan in pleasure at the feel of his finger on her skin.

Chuck watched as Sarah slowly opened her eyes to reveal her crystal blue's. Sarah's sight was greeted with a pair of warm chocolate browns. A smile crept up on her face as she looked up at the figure looming over her, with arms resting around her head on the arm rest.

"Hey," Sarah managed to say through a sleep laced voice. Chuck bet down and kissed her forehead saying, "Hey sweetie."

"What time did you get in?" Sarah asked as she looked into Chuck's eyes. He reached down to her face and smoothly caressed her cheek.

"A few minutes ago," he stated as if he were in a trans of his own. Sarah eyed him suspiciously, "So, you were watching me sleep, huh?" she coyly asked him with a smirk on the side of her lips. Chuck's eyes opened wide at her question, he tried to think quickly for a suave response but only managed to say, "Yeah."

Chuck uttered the word in a whisper and bet down to kiss the top of Sarah's head. Sarah closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin. Lying on her back on the couch and looking up at Chuck, Sarah reached up with her hand and stroked Chuck's neck. She stared intently into his eyes and slowly lowered his head to bring their lips together.

The position of the kiss was different from their usually kisses. It was an almost Spiderman-ish type kiss because Chuck's head was upside down. Sarah chuckled as the thought ran through her head. Chuck stopped mid kiss and observed her for a moment.

"Don't you realize what this reminds you off?" she asked him with her crystal blue gaze. Chuck cutely cocked his head to the side, he was a little confused. Sarah let out a breath of air and continued, "Seriously? C'mon Chuck, this is totally the almost exact position of the Spiderman kiss." The realization finally coursed through Chuck as he looked at himself on his knees behind the arm rest of the sofa and Sarah lying in front of him on the couch.

"Oh my gosh Sarah, you are absolutely right. Wow! How did you….. even realize that?" he asked her a little shocked and happy at her increasing knowledge of television and movies. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, I guess I learn fast." Chuck laughed at her and then moved in for another kiss. He caught her lips with his own and gradually proceeded to caress it with his tongue.

Sarah granted Chuck access as he slid his tongue over hers. The feel of her lips and tongue could have sent Chuck over the edge at that very moment. His heart rate increased and his palms became sweaty. Sarah reveled in the feel of his strong hands embracing her face. He moaned against her mouth and raised himself higher up on his knees. He detached himself from Sarah's mouth only to glide his tongue down the side of her neck. He nibbled and pecked at her neck until he found the right spot.

Sarah whined out in comfort of his lips on her. Her head felt a little light and she began to crave Chuck even more. She pulled at his neck gesturing him to come around the sofa. Suddenly a loud rumble coursed through Chuck's stomach. He was so hungry from not eating all day because of all the work he had to catch up with. Chuck lifted his head from the side of Sarah's neck in shock. Sarah released a rip of laughter, looking into his eyes.

"Oh poor baby. You're hungry, babe," Sarah said in a baby-like way. She pouted her lips at Chuck, whilst slowly rubbing his neck. A grin appeared on Chuck's face as he bent down to whisper in Sarah's ear, "Well, I could just eat you up right now." Sarah eyes shot open in an instant to his comment. Truth is Chuck's not the type for dirty talk but whenever he does try it sort of leaves Sarah a little shocked and turned on all at once.

Sarah reached up with her hand and knocked Chuck on the head for his dirty comment and then she said, "Well Mr. Bartowski tonight you're going to eat this large vegetarian pizza, with no olives. So slugger go and have a quick shower and I'll set the table to eat. Deal?" Chuck simply nodded and advanced to get up of the floor. Sarah still let her head lay on the arm rest of the sofa as she turned to watch him walk down the hall to their bathroom. As Chuck walked he pulled his white shirt over his head and began unbuckling his belt around his black pants.

Sarah watched the way the muscles around his back tightened as he moved his arms from side to side. She licked her lips as she knew that Chuck was very slyly putting on a little show for her. There was also an infamous grin sprawled all over her face as her eyes were glued to his body that was turned to her. Chuck disappeared into their bedroom causing Sarah to mope a little. After about 30 seconds he emerged from the room wearing just his black boxer briefs and a towel slung over his shoulder. Sarah eyed his entire body over and smiled widely as he turned to look at her for a few seconds and then sauntered off into the bathroom.

Chuck knew exactly what he was doing to Sarah. He knew her breath would quicken and her heart rate would increase at the little show he put on for her. He had a grin of his own plastered onto his face as he opened the shower.

In the living room Sarah finally woke up from the couch and decided to get the place ready for a late romantic dinner for two. She glanced over at the clock it was now 11h00. Sarah knew it was too late to eat a heavy meal but she also knew that they'd both be burning off the extra calories a few minutes after they ate. So it was really a win-win situation.

Sarah gathered the pizza box and a bottle of wine, placing it on the dining room table along with some candles and soft music playing in the background. She really wanted to make the atmosphere as romantic as possible, for some reason. She heard the water from the shower close and began to sneak quietly to the bathroom.

With an evil grin on her face she knew her husband would jump out of his skin or better yet jump out of the towel that would be hanging around his waist. Just as she was about to start her trail to the bathroom she was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. A quizzical look popped on her face as she had no idea who could be at their front door this late at night. A whole bunch of possibilities coursed through her mind. Maybe it was Casey with a mission or what if something happened with Ellie or Devon, or even worse Clara?

With all the possibilities that could have occurred she rushed to the front door of their apartment and opened it. She was, however, not greeted by any familiar face at all. In fact the person at the door was a complete stranger. Sarah instinctively reached for her gun, which usually was placed in her pants behind her. Unfortunately this time her gun was resting peacefully on her nightstand. Sarah thought quickly as she searched around the front door for any offensive weapon. At the same time she eyed the person standing in front of her.

It was a woman. About 28 years of age, brunette hair, well built (athletic type), emerald green eyes, quite appealing. She wore a black leather high heel boots with her pants tucked in it and a red coat over. Sarah saved all the information in her memory in case she may need it for later use. Sarah's face was hard and the woman seemed cautious at first then she finally spoke.

"Hello. I'm looking for Charles Carmichael."

Once she stated her reason for being at her and Chuck's home, Sarah's eyes completely shot opened. Why would another woman be looking for HER husband at this late hour, Sarah thought to herself. "Excuse me?" Sarah said in a tone that screamed 'woman-you-better-be-here-for-some-other-Charles-Carmichael'. Sarah cocked her head to one side and squinted her eyes. Before Sarah could say another word another voice was heard.

"Babe, I hope you're ready for a late ni….." Chuck walked out of the bathroom with just his towel hung loosely around his waist.

Chuck's mouth ran dry as he saw the two women at the front door. Sarah's eyes ran over his body. There was still a bit of steam coming off him from the shower he took and his muscles seemed extremely defined for some reason. He probably did a few push-ups before he came out. The woman at the door also eyed Chuck over and then out of the blue she entered the apartment and ran over to him. "Charles! It's so good to see you!" she screamed out as she ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

Sarah could not believe what she was seeing. Who the hell was this woman, Sarah thought. She thought of reaching down to her ankles for her throwing knives. Sarah clenched her fists as the brunette bimbo hugged HER husband. She was now seething with anger.

Finally Chuck opened his mouth and said, "Hello Camille. What…. are you…. doing here?"

Camille! The same Camille Greyson that worked with Chuck down in Panama! Sarah thought to herself. What on earth was she doing here in Burbank? She couldn't have come only to see Chuck, or could she? A whirl wind of questions coursed through Sarah's mind. As the two chatted up Sarah abruptly shut the door, causing them to stop in the middle of their conversation and look at her. Chuck could see that she was not having any of this and cleared his throat at the awkward silence.

"Charles, don't you think you should put some clothes on? We don't want you getting sick now," Sarah said in a cold bitter tone. Chuck looked down at his almost naked body, save for the towel that hung loosely around his waist. He nodded and made a quick dash to their bedroom. Sarah continued to eye Camille as she walked closer to her.  
>"So, you are?" Sarah asked bitterly.<br>"Agent Camille Greyson," the brunette woman stated as she extended her hand to shake Sarah's. Sarah contemplated not shaking Camille's hand, but she knew that things would get even worse if she did so.

"And you must be the legendary Agent Sarah Walker," Camille said with a huge smile on her face. Sarah quickly corrected her,  
>"Bartowski," she said with a bit of anger.<br>"Of course, I meant Bartowski," Camille laughed as she was corrected.  
>"Legendary huh?" Sarah asked a little shocked and confused. Camille started to feel like she was in the middle of an interrogation as Sarah eyed her over. Her palms began to sweat a little but she tried to keep a smiling face.<br>"Well, from what I've read, with regards to Operation Bartowski. And of course, everything that Charles has told me." She swallowed profusely.

Sarah simply gave her the best fake smile she could conjure up and ushered her to the living room. They sat in silence for a little as the both awaited Chuck's return from the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review if you liked it and want more. Feel free to drop some ideas of what could be going on in Sarah's head or anything else.<strong>


End file.
